1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side rear view mirror for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-functional side rear view mirror for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In heavy traffic, a passing driver may not see the rear turn signal lamp, the tail light, or the rear brake light when an initial overlap occurs.
Additional safety for vehicles passing in multiple traffic, lanes to indicate when passing of another vehicle is anticipated or intended or that change over to an inner or outer lane of multiple lane road is required.
Numerous innovations for side rear view mirrors for a vehicle have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,100 to Duh teaches a side rear view mirror of a vehicle with an indicator light. A margin is provided with an indicator light to aid in driving safely.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,155 to Hart teaches a brake light incorporated in a side view mirror housing. The brake light may be fixedly attached to the housing and viewable from the rear of the vehicle. Brake lights which move from a stored position within said mirror housing to an in use position exterior of said housing are also disclosed. The further the brake light portion is from the vehicle the more viewable it will be from the rear of the vehicle.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,565 to Gallmeyer teaches a rear view mirror assembly for vehicles which displays information useful to the driver/viewer when viewing the mirror assembly. Indicia are formed by narrow deletion lines, preferably using computer controlled laser marking apparatus, in a reflective coating on a mirror element of the assembly. A light source, which may be a light emitting diode, an incandescent bulb or another type source, is positioned behind the mirror element to illuminate the indicia for distinct, clear, precise visibility by the driver/viewer. The lines of the deletion area are sufficiently narrow as to be generally unnoticeable to the unaided viewer's eyes when a rear vision image is reflected by the reflecting surface and the light source is unlit thereby preventing interference with normal driving use of the mirror assembly. The light source may be used to simultaneously illuminate portions of the vehicle as well as the deletion area indicia.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,430 to Vu et al. teaches a backup side view mirror light for a motor vehicle that consists of a housing that has a rearwardly facing opening mounted to underside of a side view mirror which is adapted for attachment: to a door of the motor vehicle, with an auxiliary lamp mounted within the housing. A reflector mirror and a transparent lens each cover a portion of the opening. Reflected light beams from the auxiliary lamp cause the reflector mirror to serve as an auxiliary backup warning light while direct light beams from the auxiliary lamp coming through the transparent lens are directed rearwardly to illuminate rear fender of the motor vehicle to help driver to see at night when parking.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,214 to Heidman teaches rear view mirrors attached to the front doors that have mounted thereon flashing lane changing signal lamps which are readily visible to the passing driver, however, do not interfere in any way to the vision of the driver or passengers. For further safety in alerting others, these lamps also will flash in unison with brake lamps when vehicle is backing. In addition, third and fourth self contained thermostatic lamps also can be incorporated as a separate auxiliary hazard using minute drain on battery for long term signaling.
FINALLY, YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,705 to Pastrick et al. teaches a floodlight that is adapted to projecting a pattern of light from the housing of a vehicle exterior mirror on an area adjacent a portion of the vehicle in order to create a lighted security zone in that area. The pattern extends laterally onto the vehicle and downwardly and rearwardly of the mirror housing. In this manner, the lighted security zone extends from the vehicle door to the rear of the vehicle. An actuator for the floodlight includes a base unit in the vehicle and a remote transmitter wherein the base unit is responsive to a signal from the remote transmitter in order to actuate the floodlight. The actuator may further include a lockout device in order to prevent actuation of the floodlight during operation of the vehicle. A signal light is additionally included in the exterior mirror housing in order to project a second pattern of light from the mirror housing extending laterally away from the vehicle and rearwardly of the vehicle. In this manner, the second pattern cannot be directly observed by the driver of the vehicle but may be observed by the driver of another vehicle passing the equipped vehicle. The signal light operates in unison with a turn signal, brake signal, or both, of the equipped vehicle.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for side rear view mirrors for a vehicle have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.